Lucid Dreams
by TheShinx
Summary: If this is a dream, I'd like to wake up now please. (Self-insert as Chrome)


**This was just an idea I had after reading the AMAZING stories, Kyoko and The Truth of the Sky. If you have never read them, PLEASE DO. Also, please note that I am quite new at this and therefore my writing skills SUCK. Badly.**

**Oh, and I also don't own KHR or any of its characters.**

I was on my way to school when I died.

Nothing exciting really, just your average car crash caused by a distracted teenager.

I was always like that I guess. Distracted, I mean. That was mostly because I was an avid daydreamer and nothing else could get me more excited than an idea flowing and spiraling across my mind, creating new possibilities and more things to ponder and try to bring to life.

Unfortunately, I've always had a bad habit of daydreaming while looking out the window. It wasn't that big of a problem when I was a kid, because someone was always driving me, but when I received my driver's license I failed to realize the consequences it might bring.

So predictably, I caused an accident.

And as I sat there, still in the car seat with a couple ugly looking red stained glass shards poking out of me, I couldn't help but feel disappointed rather than afraid. I would never be able to dream again. Never be able to feel the excited rush of a new idea forming in my mind, or to feel that wave of satisfaction when I was able to successfully bring that idea to life through art or writing.

Never again.

In the end, that's all I cared about. Selfish of me, really. I didn't think about my family, who would predictably mourn, but not for long because we were never really that close. I didn't think about my small group of friends, who would be haunted by the image of my dead body for the rest of their lives. I didn't bother to think of my classmates, I was basically invisible to them anyway.

No, I didn't think of anyone.

All I did was silently despair over the end of my dreams.

After what felt like an eternity of darkness, I became aware.

It was still dark, but I could feel. It's hard to explain, but it was like I couldn't see or breath, but I could feel myself be encased in something.

And let me tell you, it felt cramped.

And you can't blame me for wanting OUT.

So, gathering up the little strength I apparently had, I wriggled around to the best of my ability (which was really quite pathetic). It was incredibly frustrating at first. I could hardly move for crying out loud! Thankfully, that feeling didn't last very long. But it also brought upon a brand new source of panic.

I was slipping out of this cocoon of darkness, which brought me some relief, but it was as if I was being PUSHED out. I also vaguely registered muffled voices that were coming from outside of this cocoon of mine.

And I don't know why, but the feeling terrified me.

And suddenly the tip of my head emerged from whatever I was in, and it felt cold and moist. The muffled voices suddenly became clearer as the rest of my head emerged, with my arms flailing wildly as my panic increased.

What the hell was going on?!

Something that felt akin to giant hands took a hold of me as soon as my two feet were freed, and gently placed me on a hard surface.

Seriously, what was going on?!

I'm not ashamed to admit that in my panic I started to cry. A lot (although a small part of me wondered when I was enabled to use my voice box). But as I cried, I realized that someone else had ceased their screaming.

It took a while for me to calm down, but when I did, I froze with realization.

Dark cocoon. Restricted cocoon. Muffled voices. Clear voices. Giant hands. Gentle hands. I've read enough self-insert fanfiction to have a suspicion of what was going on.

I was being reincarnated. I think.

Uh, was that a good thing?

As I started to listen to the continuous voices, I became confused. They weren't speaking English. At all. As in, not even close. In fact, they were talking so fast that it was hard to even make out, let alone recognize, the words!

There was only one word that was being repeated that I could make out.

Nagi.

Later on, I would come to learn that it was my new name.

And even later on, I would receive another new name.


End file.
